1. Field of the Invention
The invention is of stents of enhanced biocompatibility, blood compatibility, and corrosion resistance, as well as superior low friction, flexibility, and corrosion characteristics. More specifically, the stents are fabricated from relatively low modulus metals, such as zirconium or a zirconium-containing alloy, and are coated with blue to black zirconium oxide or zirconium nitride to provide enhanced blood compatibility, microfretting resistance, electrical insulation, and corrosion resistance where applicable.
2. Description of the Related Art
With advances in the technology for treating heart diseases, there has developed an increasing demand for sophisticated cardiovascular implants and surgical tools for use in cardiovascular surgery.
It is currently known to use balloon-expandable stents to prop open blood vessels that have become damaged so that they are prone to collapse, or blood vessels that have become coated on the inside with plaque, thereby impeding the flow of blood. Typically, these stents are inserted by means of a guide wire with a stent in a collapsed state at its distal end. Once the stent is in position, a balloon positioned inside the stent is inflated so that the stent expands and props open the desired area of the blood vessel. Such stents are also used for gastrointestinal, urinary, and other non-cardiovascular applications.